dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco
Draco is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball Slayers Series. He is also one of two genetic experiments on saiyan DNA crossed with human DNA to see how the offspring would react and preform in normal human society. Appearance Draco goes through several costume changes as the series progresses. During his first appearance, at age 7, Draco wore tattered green robes under a purple cape and matching purple turban. He had long wolflike black hair and deep black eyes with his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. At age 17, he stood at 5'9 with similar wolflike hair and purple cape. His robes are now white, along with purple leather boots. By age 20, Draco goes through another change. His tail is no longer there, along with him Cutting his excess hair, now more spiky and all over the place. Donning a purple jacket with baggy white pants tucked into purple boots. He is also seen wearing a skin tight long sleeved black shirt under a set of saiyan armor with black fingerless gloves along with baggy fire red pants tucked into red wraps and black shoes. Other times he's seen wearing white kaioshin robes with a golden trim and red belt wrapped around his waist. Golden bracelets around his wrists and his biceps, with baggy red pants tucked into golden boots. Personality Draco is a cheerful and boastful person. He can make friends with nearly anyone, and is typically forgiving. He sees himself as a silver hearted individual. He usually does the right thing, but can't help but act out at times. He knows he has his faults, and chooses to embrace them instead of trying to change who he is. Abilities Due to his saiyan physiology, Draco was gifted with a natural sense for battle and a higher than average power. As he grew up, his powers grew with him until he stood above the men in his village. Techniques Ki Blast Cannon: A one handed blast of violent energy. Galick Cannon: His signature Technique learned from the saiyan ambassador, Cress. It's a rich purple beam of energy who's power is determined by how long you charge the attack. Parstorm: Another technique taught by Cress. A one handed attack that shoots a barrage of purple ki blasts. Comet Rush: A barrage of punches and kicks designed to keep his opponent off balance while dealing a heavy amount of damage. Complete with a powerful one handed blast. Kamehameha: The turtle destructive wave created by Master Roshi. Afterimage Technique: A quick shift in speed that leaves behind an image of Draco. Galaxy Meteor: A technique developed by Draco and his sister Arcana. A physical attack mixed with ki that knocks the opponent around, eventually smashing them into the ground and shooting a gigantic green ball of energy on top of them. Tyrant Cannon: Draco's most powerful technique. A giant full power two handed beam blast of energy that devastates everything it comes in contact with. Power As a child, Draco was naturally gifted for battle by human standards. His power level ranged around 60, which is incredibly high to the average earthlings 5. He was later trained by a mystical being by the name of Cheri. After his training was complete, his control over his energy significantly improved. However it was his physical attributes that shined brighter with a newly refined fighting style. Boosting his power level to around 9,000. After the revival of the saiyans, Draco had a new library of techniques to learn. Training under many of the master Saiyan fighters he learned many techniques such as his Galick Cannon and Parstorm. With a new Arsenal of attacks and training under his belt, his power ascended to new heights now ranging around 15,000 in his base form and 50x that in his super saiyan form. After years of training, his power rose with each enemy he's faced and defeated, soon too high for a typical power level reading. Around this time, he trained under a mysterious hero, that taught him many techniques, ranging from the kamehameha to the afterimage technique. Years later, he adopted a training regimen under the tutelage of Whis. Now learning proper ki control. Ascending to godhood with said training. Transformations When Draco was born, he was born with a saiyan tail which allowed him to transform into oozaru under the full moon. His dormant saiyan traits become dominant as he becomes violent and aggressive. Draco was first able to achieve super Saiyan after witnessing the deaths of both his mother and his sister. From the feeling of helplessness and anger this Form was born. Later he trained in this form to fully perfect its power and is his go to form. Draco unlocks Super Saiyan 2 after a confrontation with the legendary super saiyan Broly. Although he was generally very powerful, he couldn't obtain super saiyan 3 by conventional means. He allowed himself to be taken over by a demon so he could ascend alongside both Tesiage and Cronos. Although it was brief, Draco did have access to the Berserker Saiyan form during his first interaction with Goku due to his fathers innate hatred for Goku that goes down to his cellular level. Ever since he was calmed down, he hasn't accessed the form again. Considering it a one time thing or a fluke of a transformation. With the arrival of a new majin going by the name of Chiwe, Draco needed to ascend even further. He trained under a saiyan elder and was told of a legendary form that represented a saiyans true power. Mastery over the oozaru form mixed with the power of a super saiyan. In a desperate grab for power he achieved the super saiyan 4 form. During his epic battle against Zoraos, his desperate need for power pushed him further beyond his super saiyan 4 Form until he reached super saiyan 5. Afterwards, he rarely used this form only in extreme cases due to the amount of strain it puts on his body and how much his attitude changes. He doesn't trust himself in the form. With the arrival of Whis on earth looking for delicious foods, Draco learned of a new power. Although he was deprived of achieving super saiyan God, the sight of that power drove him to train under whis. After two long years under his tutelage, Draco finally awakened his god ki and unlocked his Super Saiyan Blue form. Relationships Throughout his journeys, Draco has made several friends and several enemies. Some enemies that became friends. Arcana Arcana is Draco's younger sister. If there's anyone he loves the most, it would be her. She's both his best friend and confidant. The two are nearly inseparable but have their differences that cause fallouts that don't last that long. Android 27 Larsus is a long time rival of Draco's. They've never seen eye to eye when it comes to their ideals, but they'll always come together for the greater good. Together they're rather unstoppable, but they have trouble cooperating. Larsus is rather cold towards Draco but is pretty defensive about him. Valentine Valentine is a friend of Arcana's that ended up as a close friend of Draco's. The two now have a close bond with somewhat of a romance. Draco has laid down his life for her on multiple occasions, and she has returned the favor each time. Cronos Cronos is a long term rival and a new friend that is one of Draco's last links to his Saiyan heritage. They became great friends and even fiercer rivals. Always challenging each other to be better, to be great. Tesiage One of Draco's best friends and rivals. The two have always gotten along with things unrelated to fighting. Whenever it comes to who's stronger, they'll always but heads and battle it out. Cargo Draco and Cargo don't talk much, they have opposing views on how to handle things. They refuse to see how the other person feels. However, they don't hate each other and often have fought for each other. Whenever this happens, they turn to each other and say the same thing. "That never happened." Daiko A young Saiyan that idolized Draco and his power. Wanting to get strong just like him. Draco took Daiko under his wing and taught him everything he's learned over the years and molded him into a fantastic fighter. Guav They seem to get along well, even gifting each other nicknames. Draco calls her Gia and she refers to Draco as Coco. Since their introduction in the Saiyan Revival Arc, they haven't had much differences. Shumi The two haven't interacted much. They met through their mutual friend, Jaco. He respects her power and drive to become better, although it's unknown to whether or not she likes him or just tolerates him. Regardless, he sees her as a powerful ally. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Slayer Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Transformation Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters with Tails Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Good Characters Category:Good Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Characters Category:Hybrids